


A thorn in my side

by cajuusa



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel is one manipulative ass, Blackmail, Dan-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode Related, Episode s01e11 St. Lucifer, F/M, Hell, M/M, Manipulation, Slow Build, Temporary Character Death, They entertain me, and malcolm is a bastard, idk wht tagging is tbh im sry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajuusa/pseuds/cajuusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Dan is to summon the devil but Lucifer shows, how will this affect everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Devil

Malcolm steps forward, sharp smile in place and hands Dan the paper with the ritual, slapping him on the back before backing away and calling,  _“ don't mess this up” _ over his shoulder.

Dan turns to the paper in his hand and looks it over with the soft sound of retreating footsteps and door closing. There is a dull hum to the tiny building he's in, the air heavy and the light flickering ever so slightly. 

He doesn't know why he's here, or why Malcom would think to do  _ this;  _ even children are not stupid enough to play around and entertain the idea of summoning non-existent “creatures”. 

He figures this is some stupid prank and sighs, rubbing his neck, he looks the circle over, turning the paper in his hand.

He just has to utter this ridiculousness and then he can go home. Another deep sigh, and then he starts reciting. 

The words are in Latin and feel heavy on his tongue, as if its a passage for something; just waiting to break through the thin line between word and reality. 

Dan just hopes that there are no ulterior motives behind this, like getting his ass shot while wording whatever. He'd watch over his shoulder but it's as if he is unable to look away from the words and now that he has started, has to complete it. 

He figures that he is out of the line of fire, seeing as to how no one was there prior. At least he hopes so.

The words keep floating smoothly and he feels slight change in his surroundings for each word he utters; the lights flickering increases, the air is becoming more heavy and humid, the moonlight shinning through the window.

Then the shaking starts and Dan thinks it's an earthquake first, but then he utters the last word and there is a flash and everything stops. But just as suddenly there is too much everything, distant echoes and what sounds like an angry bellow, the dust shimmering in the light, clouding up everything and fragments of the shattered window flying everywhere; getting into his skin.

In the middle of all the chaos; right in the heart of the circle, he stood. The very image of all he is and more.

“Lucifer?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just something that came to me after the last episode.


	2. Answers

“Chloe no, you don’t understand,” Dan tightens the grip he has on her arm, “that  _bastard_  is dangerous.”

Chloe yanks her arm away, turning to him with a sudden fire in her eyes that show him how wrong his word choise was, “I know and i’ll say this again, because for some reason you just can’t get it through your head, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!” She seethes, his mouth parts to say something but she shushes him and he blinks at her, "No. I don't want to hear it. Lucifer is my friend and he may be a little missguided and have some Issues and secrets that I'm not sure I frankly want to know but he is a _good_ man. Whether he sees it or not."

Dan mutters to himself, "But that is it... He _is_ no man." 

Chloes eyes narrow, "Explain what the hell _that_ is _supposed_ to mean."  _And of course she heard it._

 _"_ Just… promise me, you’ll be careful around him?”

She looks at him, calmly stares at him as she sometimes does, the clocks ticking intensifying his worry. 

She may not know what this is about but she always could see more than was on the front.  _She is going to Investigate further,_ he thinks and of course she knows he is thinking she'll be looking into this. She raises an eyebrow. Daring.  _Taunting._

He’s about to repeat himself- possibly beg- when her hand lands on his shoulder and she squeezes, promising, _"Okay."_   

It sounds so sincere, like she is saying it with her whole heart. She probably even is but if he didn't know better, he'd believe it. 

Unfortunately he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for the late update, got a lil busy. If you have any questions here's my [Tumblr](https://cajuusa.tumblr.com/)


	3. Out Of Control

“I was certainly surprised,” A voice whispers in his ear and Dan goes rigid, “I certainly did not think your miserable little life could go downhill this fast.” Lucifer chuckles, “Thought I am intrigued as to why you would summon little old me, after all, you did fail to say that when you turned tail.” 

Dans hands tremble and he takes a calming breath so not to deck the asshole. Not that it would do much. Or maybe it would, Dan is unsure and frankly never wants to find out for whatever reason.

He grits his teeth and sets down the papperwork, turning around in his chair he regards Lucifer touching his stuff like he damn well owns the place. All around them noise as detectives rush by or type behind their desks.

“And what the hell are you doing here?” Dan asks. He may as well bite off his own tongue, throwing around words he really never wants anywhere near his apparently damned existance. He cringes inwardly and has the sense to slap himself if not for the look the bastard is throwing him. Like he damn well knows everything going through his mind and he has to remind himself to breathe again because going around punching people in his space will not solve anything.

“I reason an explaination is due for what happened in that dark and awfully disgusting place, really, it’s as if no one cleans anymore.” Lucifer says, coming to stand by his chair, hand on his hip, and screws up his face as he recalls said place, ever the drama queen.

Dan sighs, “Apparently you need an empty and secluded space to s-,” he stops, clenching his eyes shut and sighs in exhaustion, “whatever, doesn’t matter. What do you want?”

Lucifer frowns, “Are you really that incompetent or do you just enjoy hearing me on repeat? I asked you twice.”

“Damn you and everything you stand for!” Dan snaps, rising from his seat in his blind fury to grab at Lucifers collar and push him into the wall, the busy and noisy background silences immediatly and everyone turn to look, “I will fucking punch you, shut the hell up! Do you think I wanted to- or that I would ever do something as ridicious as that! Do you think I have the time to entertain such childish bullshit?!”

Lucifer expressions swiftly turns from surprised to furious and Dan finds his back hit against the edge of his table, a bruise forming almost as soon he’s sure. His gaze is only focused on the devil brat and his dark eyes, his face twisting even further into a scowl. 

“I have not asked you whether or not you deem it worthy of your time to entertain,  _ I have asked you WHY you summoned ME and I demand you tell me you insufferable human! _ ” Lucifer has not risen his voice nor has he moved from his position -fisting Dans leather jacket and standing a breath away- but he may as well have pushed Dans face into the wall by then for how everything cut off and promptly made it harder to breathe. 

Dan isn’t sure whether that’s his anger or that damn helplessness and tiny little spark of fear he has been feeling since he saw Lucifers face turn from a scolding hot red blood to his normal human face. That stupid fear that has been making a mess of his insides. Growing each day that went by. He may as well have grown two more heads and turned the floor into lava because Dan can’t _\--_.

“LUCIFER!” 

_ Chloe. _

Lucifer turns to look at the woman coming up to them, while Dan himself is still rendered immobile. Lucifers slender fingers remove themself without a fight from around his abused jacket.

Dan subconciously steps back, but comes to when Chloes hand is about to touch the monster and he grips it with trembling fingers. “No,” he rasps out and her worried eyes turn on him but his eyes aren’t leaving Lucifer and he finds the bemused gaze of Lucifers on him too. The bastard has the nerve to touch his arm and say, in a zealous voice, “yes.”

“Fuck of--” He’s about to snap but Chloe shushed him with a surprising and unseeing hand on his shoulder and “Dan.”

_ Stop.  _ That voice commands. And Dan struggles to make sense of anything but his anger and he breathes in sharply. He then exhales. Inhales. And repeats til he’s calm enough.

He straighens back up and yanks his arm out of Lucifers grip after he lets Chloes hand fall away. He backs up a step.

“Just leave. I ain’t telling you shit.” Dan takes up the files he was looking over before and quickly removes himself from their presence unseeing and in the moment, uncaring of the former traitorous detectives eyes.


	4. Only A Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in Ep. 1x11 St. Lucifer so you kinda need to have watched it :>

“I want to make a deal with you” Dan breathes, the sound of the piano only proving to irk him, “that is what you do right? Make deals in exchange for service?”

The sound stops and Dan looks up to see Lucifer staring at him with an amused smirk. “Curiouser and curiouser. And what exactly, are you able to offer me, little detective?”

He grits his teeth, and closes his eyes, realizing how stupid this whole situation is -not to mention dangerous- he tries to ignore the she-demon regarding him with open interest, nursing her drink. 

Her predatory sneer weighing on his mind. He is alone, human, with no protection whatsoever, among  _ the Devil and his right hand demon _ but he’ll be damned if that stops him. 

He has a family to protect after all.

“This… guy I shot-” He gets interrupted almost immediatly and wants to scuff at how much The Devil is like a child. Weird how he keeps getting into impossible situations. Impossibly stupid and dangerous. He almost wants to shoot himself.

“Oh. Is it that Malcolm-miraculously-come-back-to-life, by any chance?” It is not a question.

Dan sighs, “Ye-”

“I reckon a certain fierce detective does not know of this.” Lucifer interrupts, letting his fingers fly over the piano keys again.

Now Dan is getting real tired of this. “Are you gonna listen or not? I came here to…” He grits his teeth. Why is he even wasting his energy and time on this? Unless this concerns him, he won’t lift a finger. 

“You know what? Forget it. Forget I ever said anything. Forget I came to you. All right?” He could take on Malcolm on his own. No help needed from immature bastards who used to live in hell.

He gets up with a final glare at the she-demon and her Boss, who only raises an eyebrow. The bastard. The nerve. 

Dan quickly removes himself from their presence, and is squinting at the sun outside when something hits him at the tempel and he hits the ground hard. The rays from the sun blurring his already heavy lidded gaze. He thinks he hears his name and a familiar if irritating laugh. His world drifts to darkness.

 

He comes to and he looks around. Realizing almost immediatly after that his hands are tied and he’s in the same place he used to summon Lucifer.

Malcolm laugh drifts from the side and he turns to look at him come in. Clapping his hands.  “What were you going to ask of him, hm? To save you?” He comes to stand before Dan, “Or maybe, to take me out?”

Dan closes his eyes, feeling the anger coming on. His head is still spinning but Malcolm just continues on.

He is surprised when the Traitor says he is off to finish the job and leaves but he regains his calm and moves onto getting out of this situation first.

 

Amenadiel is back from his evening with Mazikeen when he sees Dr. Linda in the window of the car. “Hello Linda, nice evening?” He smiles.

She laughs, “Ah, yes. quite lovely, I made progress with Lucifer today, apparently his immortality problem is not so much a problem anymore.”

He frowns, “Excuse me?”

Linda looks surprised, “Ah, I’m sorry, of course. Go on, I thought you wanted to chat for awhile since you stopped.” She laughs nervously, completely missing the outrages look on Amenadiel. “Sorry, sorry. Bye dr. It was nice seeing you.” She waves and goes on her way.

 

“Maze.” Lucifer calls and a surprised Mazikeen comes down the stairs of the club.

“What’s up, boss?”

“I imagine my brother knows by now. So,” He says, buttoning up his vest. “do me a favor.”

“Whatever you need, Lucifer.” She says and he catches her eyes. A nowadays rare, focused and deadly look on his face.

“Cross me this time and I  _ will  _ end you.” He promises and her back straightens in responce. He smiles his approval.

 

“MALCOLM!” Amenadiel exclaims as he comes in the bar. Malcolm falls off his chair in surprise. The coin rolling from his grip. “What is the meaning of this?” 

Malcolm blinks, “Uh, you tell me, you’re the one yelling.”

“You had  _ one  _ job, you useless mortal! ONE JOB!” Amenadiel yells.

“Which I  _ did _ !” Malcolm says, sitting up and catching hold of the coin again.

“Then why is he still alive?!” Amenadiel asks.

“He isn’t. I’m telling you.”

Amenadiel grabs him by the throat, squeezing. “I gave you a job and unless you want to be the one to  _ die,  _ YOU WILL. DO. IT. WELL.”

“O-okay, okay!” Malcolm pats the hand on his throat, and falls in an ungraceful heap on the floor when Amenadiel lets go. He breathes in fast, glaring up at the angel. He is clutching the coin extra hard and Amenadiels gaze narrow in on it.

“What are you holding there?” He moves before Malcolm can even think  _ shit  _ and is removing the coin from his grip. Examining it from all sides. “Is this coin not my brothers?” He asks.

“Fuck, ok. Okay, listen man.” Malcolm thinks of lying but ultimately settles on the truth. He’s not gonna risk his life, being this close to getting his ass thrown back to hell, he really doesn’t want to chance anything.

“He gave it to me. Lucifer, right before I shot him, said it’s his entrance to here. Our world. Earth.” He holds up his hands when he sees the glint in Amenadiels eyes. 

Amenadiel hums, “This.” He realizes. “This is actually perfect.”  

“O...kay?” Malcolm asks suspiciously.

“Because now, there is a guaranty that he is not to come back.” He laughs belly deep, happier than he has been for quite awhile now, the feel of chains breaking and wings soaring in his ear. He can be free.  _ Finally, he can spread his wings without fire burning his wings.  _ Finally, he can shout from the skies above and not choke at sin. 

Malcolm smiles, uncertainty weighting on it. “Then you’ll leave me alone?”

Amenadiel straightens, his eyes bright with happiness. “Yes,” He holds up the coin for Malcolm to take back, thinking, “The spell that other mortal used to summon Lucifer connects them to each other and since Lucifer is still immortal and cannot die-”

Malcolm catches on, “Two birds, one stone.”

Amenadiel raises an impressed brow, “Yes, he is the key to killing the Devil.”

"Huh."


End file.
